


良好睡相的养成方法

by SylvianeDR



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvianeDR/pseuds/SylvianeDR
Summary: 苗木睡相很差。





	良好睡相的养成方法

**Author's Note:**

> 好久之前开的学步车，趁着狛枝君生日上来补档一下。不会用ao3，大概差不多这样吧（。

狛枝凪斗回到家的时候已经是深夜了。  
他点亮客厅的灯，以温暖的灯光驱走宁静的黑夜。客厅里空无一人，这并不令他感到意外。  
在去洗澡之前，先稍微看一眼苗木君吧。这么想着的狛枝直接推开了卧房门。从门外透入的灯光可以让他看见屋里事物的轮廓，他的室友兼恋人——苗木诚，已经睡熟了。狛枝走近几步，望着已经被踢得掉在地上的被子，情不自禁地想起互相表白之后的那天。那时狛枝想要让苗木和他睡一个房间，却被看起来有些不好意思的苗木给拒绝了：「狛枝君……不是我不想和你睡在一起啦……只是我的睡相实在是太差了。」  
狛枝看向床上睡得毫无设防的苗木。他的睡衣扣子已经被他自己在睡梦中解开了，但由于是侧躺的姿势不至于整个上半身都在空气中裸露出来。睡衣下摆被蹭起、露出了一截纤瘦白皙的腰。从他的角度望去，还可以顺着那腰看见微微起伏着的腹部，以及，向上的，在被衣服的阴影中笼罩着的、若隐若现的乳尖。  
有那么一个瞬间，狛枝被震得无法思考。  
他轻轻坐在床沿。苗木感到床垫往下陷了一些，因为这动静而蹙眉，用头蹭了蹭枕头，然后翻身让姿势从侧躺改为平躺，梦呓般咕哝了一声「狛枝君回来啦……」便又重新睡去。  
啊啊，有那么可爱的恋人，我真是幸运极了。狛枝凪斗想。因为害怕对方会被吵醒，他一时没有动作，只是垂眸看着那人安静的睡颜。  
确定苗木重新安睡以后，狛枝的手顺着苗木的腰线滑动，随即换了个方向，抚过他平坦的腹部向上。他让掌心摩挲过苗木的胸前，感受到手下那身躯深处一下下有力跳动着的生命力。他的喉结不自禁地滑动了一次，灰绿色的眼睛里色泽逐渐深沉。狛枝收回手并俯下身子去，改用唇舌划过那熟睡着的人的身体。他的鼻尖触到对方温热的皮肤，苗木身上有着淡淡的沐浴露气息，他只觉得这气味令他疲惫的大脑开始昏沉，动作更愈发大胆起来。  
狛枝的舌尖在苗木的腰腹部划出一条长长的水痕，随即吮吻起胸前一点，感受着逐渐变硬的触感；他用空余的手攀上对方的面颊，手指揉了揉自家恋人的微分的唇瓣。苗木诚在睡梦中将那不安分的手指含入口中，舌头密密地卷覆上来。感受到温热柔软的口腔，狛枝倒吸了一口凉气，连忙抽出了手，却看见他的指尖从那红润的双唇里牵出一条银丝，反射着从房门出洒进来的灯光，微微发着亮。  
不知道是从哪本书里不经意看来的话，盯着那液体的时候他脑子里只盘旋着一句「理智之弦断掉了」。他确实已经无法理智控制自己的动作了。似乎全身的血液都涌向下腹部，已经分不出一点让他冷静思考了。  
狛枝凪斗低头吻住苗木诚的双唇，含吮着对方的舌尖；同时用手拢住对方的胯部，隔着睡裤轻轻揉搓着，满意地感受着手里那物事逐渐上升的温度和硬度。「唔……狛枝君……」苗木在亲吻的间隙迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，低喃的话语很快就淹没在狛枝的唇中。迷蒙的视野里依稀能分辨出狛枝垂下的如同蝉翼的长睫，苗木那时还以为这是梦。下身传来的一阵阵快感让他难耐地将身体往狛枝手里蹭去，但却没有得到回应。  
「哈啊……苗木君还是被我这种人给吵醒了呢……真是太惭愧了，明明只是想着稍微看一眼就回去自己的房间的……」狛枝将自己的双唇从苗木已经被吮吻得发红的唇瓣移至对方的耳畔，压低了声线道。他刻意忽视已经被自己撩拨得发硬的苗木的下身，握住苗木的右手，又在苗木的额角轻轻啄吻着：「如果苗木君不想再往下做的话，也是可以的哦……至于我，苗木君就不必理会了，虽然看到苗木君的睡颜让我快要忍不住了，但是果然还是要以苗木君的想法为重……」他起身向门外走去，长风衣恰好掩住了一切不正常的迹象。苗木诚望着重新变得漆黑一片的天花板，大脑里因为睡眠而蒙上的迷雾随着狛枝抽离的体温一点点消散。直到他完全从睡眠状态中清醒过来，才意识到发生了什么。  
「……诶……刚刚……」  
意识到刚刚发生了什么事的苗木脸上迅速地红起一大片，狛枝抚摸他的身体所带来的快感仍未完全散去，左耳因为那句耳语而泛起的热度也还未完全转凉，更为重要的是下身的硬度依然分毫未减。  
苗木盯着紧闭的房门片刻，最终像是下定了什么决心一半翻身起了床。

狛枝房间里带着的浴室传来阵阵水声，毫无疑问将他在睡梦中以这种难以描述的方式唤起的罪魁祸首就在里面。苗木脑子里一瞬间闪过接下来他将要做的事，脸上阵阵发烫。但是不去不行，苗木想。他和狛枝既然已经发展到情侣这步，那么更深入的展开是无论如何也避免不了的。这么思考着，他将狛枝未落锁的浴室门推开。  
狛枝的白发已经被水流打湿，洗发剂产生的泡沫和那柔软的发丝混在一起几乎难辨彼此；脊背的线条虽然有些纤细却有着十足的美感，水流顺着那白皙的背部不断淌下，掠过修长的两腿落到瓷砖上，汇在出水口处流走。  
突然被从身后抱住了。狛枝低头望去，抱着他腰部的那双手臂在更用力的收紧着，长袖睡衣被热水打湿，布料粗糙的触感以一种难以忽视的存在感环在腰间；苗木的头抵在他后背上，整个人和他的身体贴的严丝合缝。他拍了拍苗木的手臂，带着些许安抚的力道让他松开，随即转身望向对方。莲蓬头喷洒出的水花更是溅了苗木一身，从头发到衣服通通都已经吸饱了水，吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉着水珠。  
「苗木君，不要勉强自……唔。」  
狛枝一贯用着那种自轻的态度准备劝服苗木回房继续休息，尽管他自己的欲望也仍旧没有半分消退变软的趋势。但苗木制止了他的发言，手臂用力将他的上身压向自己，踮起脚用嘴唇堵住了所有言语。狛枝以舌尖诱导苗木与他的交缠，苗木也用力地回应，两人的呼吸逐渐粗重变乱，期间还有水流混着没冲干净的泡沫流过他们的面颊。狛枝将他的室友推到墙边，伸手脱去对方碍事的衣物，吻到急需喘息时狛枝将他的舌尖撤离，用力舔吮苗木的唇瓣，末了轻轻一咬，旋即将两人的唇分开。苗木在大口地喘息，狛枝将脸贴在苗木的侧脸，温热的吐息悉数喷洒在苗木耳边，满意地看着对方的耳廓染上绯红。  
一定是水温调得太高了，苗木有些昏沉地想。他的身体已经开始泛红发烫，水蒸气在眼前飘过使面前的一切都变得模糊。他任由狛枝的手在他身上动作，灵活修长的手指沿着他已经挺起的欲望上的脉络捋动，间或还有意擦过他汩汩冒着黏液的顶端，快感像通过身体的电流般一波波传来，视野被冲击得阵阵发暗。  
「哈啊……狛枝君……」  
苗木难耐地喘息着，将脸向上扬起，期待一个甜腻的亲吻。狛枝原本在啄吻着苗木的耳廓，此时也顺从苗木的意思与他交换了个绵长温和的吻。同时狛枝手下动作不停，一手仍在抚慰着苗木的性器，一手轻轻按压玩弄着苗木的乳首。水流冲刷过两人情动的身体，带来一片水光。棕发的少年被上下夹击的快感抽走了全身的体力，站立不稳，只好倒进狛枝怀里，靠着对方的力度保持平衡。他学着狛枝的手法抚过对方的身躯，将被主人冷落了许久的性器握在手里，生涩地抚弄着，这起到了不错的效果，手里的器官明显炽热了许多。  
与此同时狛枝的动作开始加快，手上稍稍加重了力度。他能感受到苗木的性器在他手中轻轻颤动着，于是他最后用力擦过那顶端，感到手上沾满了喷溅而出的一股股热流。苗木诚仍旧倚在他怀里，失神地喘着气，狛枝挑着苗木从高潮中回过神来的那一瞬将指尖上的白浊用艳红的舌头卷进口中，灰绿色的眸子里满满的都是热烈的情欲和不加掩饰的爱意：「希望……真是让人身心愉悦呢……」  
「狛枝君不要……这也太……」苗木想制止却已经慢了一步，他眼睁睁地看着恋人将来自自己的体液舔进嘴中，顿时羞得脸红心跳。狛枝则凑近了他的耳畔：「苗木君的一切我都深深地爱着……」他用还留有部分液体的手指轻轻在苗木的穴口处划着圈圈，音色因为情欲而低哑，「这里可以吗？我的希望。」  
苗木别过脸去，脸一直红到脖子根，但却没有犹豫：「嗯。」  
狛枝短暂地离开了浴室，随后手里拿着什么东西又进来了。苗木撑着墙上光滑的瓷砖，感觉着身后探入的异物将某种冰凉的液体均匀地抹在内壁，异物侵入的不适感让他刚刚发泄过的欲望更痛得软了几分。狛枝细碎地吻在他的颈侧，询问道：「还好吗？」  
「没关系……」听到苗木低声应答，狛枝将食指抽了出去，重新挤出足够分量的润滑剂，再探入两根手指。它们在内壁中划着圈，时而两指分开按压着，时而搔刮着。不知道触到哪一点时苗木忽然浑身一抖，双腿无力得几乎要跪下来，身前的性器也开始扬起。  
看到这样的景象，狛枝只感到下身又硬了几分，险些控制不住自己在扩张尚未完成的时候进入苗木的身体。他深呼吸几次，开始放入第三根手指。这扩张使得苗木的内壁更加柔软，因为体温的缘故那润滑剂彻底融化，沿着狛枝的手流下来，在进出的动作间发出淫靡粘稠的水声。「唔……狛枝君……可以了……」这样说完的苗木随即感觉到手指最后抽插了一次，再全部抽离。后穴随即用来的麻痒的空虚感让他难耐地将头贴到冰冷的瓷砖上借以分神，却感到一个灼热的器官顶在入口处轻轻摩擦着。  
「苗木君，要进来了哦？」  
狛枝用力握住苗木的胯部，将涨得发疼的性器一寸寸楔入。因为扩张做得足够充分，因此推进过程中并没有什么大的阻碍。分不清是难受还是欢愉，苗木因为这异样的感觉将头后仰靠在狛枝的身体上。热水已经不知道被狛枝在何时关上的，室内仍未完全消散的流动的白雾温柔地裹住两人的身躯。  
性器整根没入之时狛枝和苗木都忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹，苗木甚至可以感受到他的肠道已然勾勒出狛枝炽热欲望的形状，意识到这点让他刚发泄过一次的下身更为饱涨。狛枝看到苗木已经基本适应，便开始了大力的冲撞。苗木因为这力度几乎扶不稳光滑的墙壁，他的手掌张开又攥紧，似乎想要握住什么，双手屡次有着打滑的趋势，使得他要以更大的力度去保持自己的站立，不一会就开始浑身发软。狛枝将他更紧地揽在怀中帮他稳住身体，唇舌温柔地吻着他的脊背，下身却更猛烈地抽插着内壁里的某个点，感到内里变得泥泞不堪，每一次抽动都能带出粘稠的体液。在没有莲蓬头喷出的水声后浴室里只余肉体碰撞的身影以及从两人交合处发出的水声，这一切都让苗木泛起了生理性的泪水。狛枝吻了吻他泛红的眼角，暂时将性器撤离，让苗木转过身来面对他，并顺着这个姿势再次插入，由于姿势的变化苗木只能更紧地攀住狛枝，内穴也紧紧地吸裹着狛枝的性器。  
苗木用力地抱住狛枝，视野因为那阵阵传来的快感笼上一层薄雾。浴室的灯光晃动模糊，一切感觉都被抽离，然而只有狛枝的动作让他清晰地感受到。在一次全部退离又全部没入的动作中，他颤抖地第二次射出，因为高潮的缘故内壁无意识地绞紧；一声飘渺的、又带着些许满足感的低沉喃语传入了他耳中：「哈啊……苗木君……」与此同时一股滚烫的热流涌进肠道。  
他们维持着相拥的姿势，过了一段时间后估计苗木体力恢复得差不多了，狛枝才从他身体里退出。那射入的液体沿着苗木泛红的腿根滴下，狛枝不自然地扭转了目光，再次亲吻着苗木的耳畔：「我帮你清理一下，苗木君要是累了的话可以先睡哦。」  
「好。」  
苗木把整个人都交给了恋人来支撑，靠在他身体上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
那天晚上狛枝和苗木睡在同一个房间、同一张床上，两人相拥而眠，至于等他们意识到苗木的睡相终于不那么差的时候，已经是第二天早上的事情了。

 

——End.


End file.
